My Fighters
by Serpentseeker
Summary: After Voldemort has been destroyed Harry reflects as he watches his fighters celebrate. HarryBill, HermioneRon, NevilleSeamus, GinnyLuna


Disclaimer: HP and everyone else belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

Edit 25/3/07: Anyone who read this before may have noticed it has changed. I wrote this when I was first starting out in fandom and since then I have decided my likes and dislikes. Therefore I cut out the manipulative Dumbledore part and made some major changes as well. Because it has changed I'm deleting the old and posting this version.

**xxxXxxx**

Don't they see?

Don't they see that if they went out and fought, if they stood up against Voldemort and his followers, this war would be over?

They have more people. If they rallied together and went up against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they would win. They would overwhelm them. Maybe they wouldn't be able to kill him, but he would suffer a terrific loss of followers. And he would be weakened, both in body and forces.

But they don't. They huddle at home, desperately clutching family, turning on saviors whenever the paper says so and do nothing. They wait and wait for someone to save them.

They wonder why I didn't save them. I didn't for one simple reason.

They don't deserve saving.

I took Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville and we ran. We hid and trained and became the best we could be. We took those devoted to standing against Voldemort and we trained them.

And when that battle came, I killed Voldemort. I killed him while my fighters stood proudly by my side, support and love guiding me. For I love them all, and they love me. I would die for them and they would die for me. It is the perfect balance, the perfect defense.

We managed to hide our organisation until the defeat of Voldemort. Somehow the papers found out that there was a group of people that had bought down Voldemort and most of them were teenagers. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I managed to stop most of their names being leaked out but some of my fighters didn't escape being seen. Remus Lupin. Luna Lovegood. Loring Lovegood. Neville Longbottom. Rita Skeeter. Fred and George Weasley. Bill Weasley. Blaise Zabini. Millicent Bulstrode. Along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and myself they were thrust into the limelight.

So we reassured the public it was truly over then disappeared to our underground base. That's where we are now, taking the chance to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. We haven't had a chance until now - dealing with the press, moving into our base completely, waiting for the injured to heal, and arranging burials all took time.

"Harry?"

I turned and saw Ron holding a glass of wine out to me. He had his own in the other hand.

Ron. My oldest friend. My best male friend. We've been through a lot together. We've fought, we've cried, we've supported and look where it has led us. A friendship where words are unnecessary for we can communicate without them. I know what his silence is saying now just by the look in his eyes; he is content, calm. Happy. I imagine I am saying the same thing to him.

I accepted the wine with a quiet 'thanks' and took a sip. And then from by perch on a balcony above the meeting room I let my eyes wander. The large floor space below had become a dance floor and it was packed with both energetic and lazy dancers. They paid no attention to the rhythm of the music but that just like all of us - we went against our guardians and authority figures by actively fighting Voldemort. Nothing restrains us.

A warm feeling grows in my heart. These people have all offered their lives for me. They have been injured when fighting for me yet they have continued to do so. These are the people precious to me. These are the people I would die for. Not even the dark depression that is death cannot quench our joy. We do not celebrate the passing of those who fought and died with and for us but we give thanks for all they have done for us. Forever we will remember and honour them. Tonight we celebrate both them and us, the ones left behind.

I am shaken out of my thoughts when the rest of my original group and their partners join me and Ron. Hermione is the first to reach us; she slips and arm around Ron's waist and kisses his cheek. Then she swipes his drink and takes a drink. He rolls his eyes but lets her.

Hermione looks beautiful tonight. I can admit she isn't the most beautiful of girls, but her beauty is in her spirit and everything that makes her Hermione. Her intelligence, her nurturing, her caring, her love for Ron and the different-but-just-as-strong love for us.

Luna and Ginny are next to reach us. They have their fingers intertwined. They also look beautiful and their love for each other is apparent. Nobody expected them to get together but here they are.

Lastly Neville and Seamus join us, arms around each other. Nobody expected that either, but they work well together, bringing out each other's good qualities. I'm happy for them.

I'm not without a partner and so I'm not surprised when - moments later - a strong arm wraps around my waist. I lean into the comforting, familiar solid body next to me and look up at him. Bill smiles down at me and I smile back. I smile a lot around him - more than I ever thought I could. But especially now when he pulls me aside and kisses me strongly. I twine my fingers in his hair and kiss him back.

Tonight there is no outside world. Tonight it is just me and my fighters. Soon we will have to deal with the outside world but right now I have toasts to make, people to remember and a boyfriend to service.


End file.
